


Four kittens and one cat

by UMsArchive



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, a lil drabble from my tumblr, dumb fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 10:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11311140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UMsArchive/pseuds/UMsArchive
Summary: “Sometimes, a family can be two dads and four kittens-” He pauses. “-and a fifth older cat - there’s still Puma Tiger Scorpion under our tutelage.”





	Four kittens and one cat

It’s _summer_. It’s the 30th of August, more specifically. It’s their five years anniversary and it’s a bit past sunset, the purple hues all that is left of its coloring, which too quickly are fusing too into the stars dotted dark blue. They are on the way to their favorite restaurant, only the beginning of what Otabek has planned for the night, a night that should run very smoothly and with a perfect timing and should end with a ring at exactly midnight. Only they are running late. 

Otabek glances nervously at his watch, thinking anxiously about all the reservations they might lose, holding Yuri’s scarf and jacket as Yuri himself is kneeling in a dark, dead end alley with rolled up sleeves and a giddy smile on his face as he aw’s and coo’s above a box of (most definitely abandoned) _kittens_.

“Look at them, Beka,” he says in a soft voice, eyes widened and watery, lifting a black splashed white kitten that squirms and whimpers in his gentle hold. “Poor things. Those damn villain,” he adds, more of his usual brash tone of voice in the statement, “There’s no bigger crime than abandoning helpless little babies like these.”

Otabek sighs, resigned to the fact that they’ve definitely lost the restaurant reservation for a first, and only up to this point, and he goes and kneels next to his boyfriend, peeking inside the box, too. They’re 4, in total, all of them of different color mixes and patterns, huddling into each other for warmth, whimpering into each other’s fur. _Oh, no_. They _are_ too adorable and helpless.

“We can’t leave them here,” Yuri declares solemnly, picking a second kitten, and a third, and a fourth, trying his best to keep them all hold tight to his chest without crushing them. “They need a family.” 

Otabek bites back his laughter at the image, but lets himself be overflown with warmth for the same reason, looking at the man before him, looking so soft and so determined. He takes a deep breath, reaching a resolution, Yuri still preoccupied with adjusting the kittens’ positions. 

“Yeah, they do,” Otabek nods, taking the box out of his jacket’s inner pocket. “Sometimes, a family can be two dads and four kittens-” He pauses. “-and a fifth older cat - there’s still Puma Tiger Scorpion under our tutelage.”

Yuri finally looks up up at the statement with narrowed eyes that grow wide and his lips form a perfect ‘o’ at the sight as he almost drops the one kitten he was moving, both he and Otabek reaching out to catch it in between. 

“Oh my god,” he mouths, relocating the kitten at his chest without moving his eyes off the ring. 

With whimpering kittens clinging with their little, undeveloped paws to his soft shirt, kneeling in a small dirty alley, Yuri mouths, “Yes,” clearing his throat only to add, more audibly, “For fuck’s sake, yes!”with a snort. “Oh, shit, you probably had different plans,” he laughs - they both do. The kitten get louder. “Guess night is canceled now that we’re parents. Sorry.”

Otabek shrugs, cautiously slipping the ring on his finger, then relieving Yuri of two of the Kittens. “Takeaway?” he sits up, reaching out a hand to help Yuri up, too.

“Hell, yeah, I’m starving.”

“What do _they_ eat? Not cat food, I suppose.”

“We have milk.”

“How do we feed it to them? I doubt they can on their own.”

“We’ll manage. We’re badass fiances.”

“Badass fiances feeding baby cats.”

“Yeah, we’re still fucking badass.”


End file.
